List of Twelfth Division Chemicals and Devices
Note: if you would like to add something to the list please tell the 12th divison Captain. If you do please give the name and a short discrption on what it does. Then give it to the 12th divison Lt or Taicho for approval. Any item that involves stat modification, illusions, time control/manipulation, Absorption, or redirection will not be approved. Further more - Any item that is used in combat will have an appropriate equation regarding how it works. Twelfth Division Tech Policies One-of-a-kind Items One-of-a-kind items are approved on a case by case basis. These items will usually be for use by the entire faction. One of a kind personal items however will have more restrictions on them, (restrictions to be determind) Mass-Produced Items Mass produced items are supplied only to the divisions most likely to use them. Anyone who has proof that they were once in that division is allowed to use the items in question. However, anyone who cant prove that they've been a part of the division the item belongs to, they will be stripped of Tech rights. Abuse of Twelfth Division Technology Anyone caught abusing/godmodding/powermodding with Twelfth Division tech will be given a single warning on the first offense. With the second offense, their tech rights will be removed from the character both IC and OOC (Twelfth Division included). This is so that our devices themselves dont get banned or questioned by a GM unless needed Equation Legend U = User of the item in question E = Enemy Target S = Strength A = Agility C = Control D = Defense R = Reiatsu Mass Produced Items Assisstant Technology Item 613TL: Reiatsu Visor this visor helps the blind see by tying in sensors to the wearers brain via a form of neural feedback. It doesnt give them true vision but they can see reiatsu in a similar manner of a thermal camera showing temperature. LIMIT PER PERSON - 1 (MUST SEE TWELFTH FOR REPAIRS AS NEEDED) // AVAILABLE ONLY TO BLIND SHINIGAMI // PROVIDED BY THE DEPARTMENT OF ASSISTANT AND COMMUNICATION TECHNOLOGY Item 24158: Vice-count This device was derived from the previously created tech of Item 613TL the Reiatsu Visor. Which was created to help the blind see. With the Vice-count upgrade it will not only allow the user to feed their reiatsu into the visor. Allowing them to store it for later use.This update is only available through dirrect contact with Head of Department or Fith Division captian Due to the severity of this topic the Vice-count update is only for those that use the Reiatsu Visor (Item 613LT ((ALl items fore mentioned will be listed.))) And only! Those that use the Reiatsu visor. Due to the fact that them being blind also has a high chance of hindering their Kidou's hitting. This allows for mistakes to be correct, missed shots to actully to try hit. This also will be premited (hopefully) to 5th, 4th and 8th division members in another visor which will be listed as well.LIMIT PER PERSON = 1 || AVAILABLE TO BLIND SHINIGAMI ONLY || PROVIDED BY THE DEPARTMENT OF ASSISTANT AND COMMUNICATION TECHNOLOGY Item K805U: Voice Collar This device, once tied into the brainwaves, allows a mute Shinigami to speak. The most recent version, has a little switch that allows the main device to be seperated from the rest of the collar, disengaging the connection until it is reattached. LIMIT PER PERSON - 1 (MUST SEE 12TH FOR REPAIRS AS NEEDED) || AVAILABLE ONLY TO MUTE SHINIGAMI || PROVIDED BY THE DEPARTMENT OF ASSISTANT AND COMMUNICATION TECHNOLOGY Item 24155: Voice Enhancement Link Is a device stabled to the wrist of a shinigami that is unable to speak. The device itself is just a over all normal bracelet of the user's choice. After the user has made his/her choice in style and over look of the bracelet the bracelet is put through rigorus toughening procedures. Even going to the extream of hardening the outer shell of the bracelet by lining it with a light steel that is very flexible. The bracelet is then put to a mold and is made inot a hard exoskeleton-like state. Where the steel of the mold is fitted perfect to the bracelet giving it a extra form of defense to the elements. Though the outside is hard it made with the essence of the shinigami the bracelet is for within the mold. Once all hardening extrimeties have been done (taking a total of 24 hours to fully harden and have the reishi of the targeted shinigami to be instilled.) The bracelet is taken to become hollowed out and a small mount of hardened almost needle like points are allinged along each of the small (less then 2 centimeter) holes that line the bracelet itself. Once that is done the bracelet is sealed lightly with a sealing jelly so that the bracelet would not cause infection or loose the contence within. After that the bracelet is filled with a large amount of Nanobots that are preprogramed to seek out the vocal cordes of the shinigami or the body that they are in. As the Nanobots are within the system and they latch onto the vocal cordes they get, to work on fixing and or repairing any mental or physical issue with the voice. Though this state is only temporay as the Nanobots cannot survive without the bracelet on as it is a external power source. The Nanobots store all data spoken and seen in a memory chip under the first layer of the bracelet which can only be reviewed by Fourths, and the Head of Assistance and Communication Research. As the information can benifet both in many ways. LIMIT PER PERSON = 1 || AVAILABLE TO MUTE SHINIGAMI ONLY || PROVIDED BY THE DEPARTMENT OF ASSISTANT AND COMMUNICATION TECHNOLOGY Combat Technology Item 35J71: Anti-Hierro Armor A protective armor designed especially to engage in direct battle with enough durability to smash through an Arrancar's Hierro. It is also rather effective defensively, able to protect the wearer's said body part from damage, even if the armor itself is destroyed in the process. -Combat information >Defense (Undershirt version) How long this lasts relies on the enemy's str and the user's rei +25%. If the equation comes out as (E S = U R + 25%) Three hits would be all it takes to completely destry the armor If the equations comes out as (E S > U R + 25%) one hit from a hardened Hierro would suffice to destroy it If the equation comes out as (E S < U R + 25%) The attacker cant destoy it >Offense Equation is ( E R + 25 %) If (U S = E R + 25 %) Damage would be 50% ((Half damage than normal)) If (U S > E R + 25%) Damage would be 100 % ((Full damage as if they havent hardened their hierro)) If (U S < E R + 25 %) Damage would be 0% ((no damage)) LIMIT - 1 per person AVAILABLE ONLY TO TAICHO AND FUKUTAICHO RANKS: ANY ONE OF LOWER RANK IS CASE BY CASE. PROVIDED BY THE DEPARTMENT OF COMBAT TECHNOLOGY Item 57245SFX: Anti-Arrancar Grenades This is an adaption of the anti arrancar mines. to a more hand-held form. Using the same reiatsu proximity sensors as the mines, they detonate when they are no more than 6 inches away from the arrancar's reiatsu. The arming mechanism is of course a pin, just like the grenades used on earth. LIMIT PER PERSON - 5 || AVAILABLE ONLY TO 2ND, 8TH, 10TH, AND 12TH DIVISIONS || PROVIDED BY THE DEPARTMENT OF COMBAT TECHNOLOGY Item 55BL4Q: Anti-Arrancar Mine After rescuing Uryū from Szayel, he gives Uryū a landmine he designed which is meant to be effective against Arrancar. Once its sensors pick up an Arrancar's reiatsu, it detonates violently. ***NOTE***These MUST be planted before they are armed otherwise they are useless*** LIMIT TO BE CARRIED ON PERSON - 12 AVAILAIBLE ONLY TO 2ND, 10TH, AND 12TH DIVISIONS PROVIDED BY THE DEPARTMENT OF COMBAT TECHNOLOGY Item 02841BBD: Empowerment Glove The Empowerment Glove is a piece of tech that works much like the Vice-Count update for the Reiatsu Visor but works in the means of Reishi control. Boosting kido-like abilties and allowing the user (with lots of training) to be able to form spare weaponry. This also allows the user a great amount of defense as the glove itself (though flexible) is made of a steel like leather that has pre-treated with liquidized steel. Creater's Notes: {C}Note A) {C}The Kido portion only slightly amplyfies kido abilties to SPELLS KNOWN taking a adverse effect on reiatsu Equasion below: {C}Target A) Seated Rank advancaed kido {C}Target B) Same as A {C}R) Reiatsu used as compaired to oposing R without the glove {C}Target A larches hado 33 at Target B, Kido types would take lesser amounts due to their control in reiatsu, BUT with the glove's abilties to amplyfy kido it drains Reiatsu at a eponental rate for even wielding it. Equasion for that below Hado 33 (with Kido type user) drain; 12/15 R If not less. Hado 33 (With glove!) drain; 15/20 R if not HIGHER. This is a means to LIMIT the abilties of the item itself LIMIT PER PERSON = 1 ((MUST SEE 12TH FOR REPAIRS AS NEEDED)) || AVAILABLE ONLY TO 5TH DIVISION ((ANYONE OUTSIDE 5TH MUST OBTAIN IT FROM 5TH CAPTAIN OR LIEUTENANT)) || PROVIDED BY THE DEPARTMENT OF COMBAT TECHNOLOGY Item UY3R1: Flash Bombs These bombs are roughly the size of a fist and contain a luminescent compound that activates once it hits air creating a a flash of light as bright as the sun lasting for 5 seconds ((one post for both players)) LIMIT THAT CAN BE CARRIED ON PERSON - 4 (MUST SEE 12TH FOR REPLACEMENTS) AVAILABLE ONLY TO 2ND, 10TH AND 12TH DIVISIONS PROVIDED BY THE DEPARTMENT OF COMBAT TECHNOLOGY Item 9876XW: Goo (Grade A) A sticky liquid base chemical that is able to solidify upon release and contact with another solid surface. Due to the adheisiveness of the chemical. Anyone caught within the chemical have one hell of a time getting out. these are kept in little capsules that bust on impact with its target. you must throw these capsules and specify the target in your post if you use them Capsule Color: icy blue Combat information: Under normal condition it takes 3-4 posts to get out Heated up it would take 2 posts (minor distraction) Frozen it'll require strength equal to the user's C + 25% at which point it would take 3 posts. if lower by increments of 5 it'll take one more post for each increment LIMIT TO BE CARRIED ON PERSON - 4 (MUST SEE 12TH FOR REPLACEMENTS AS NEEDED) || AVAILABLE ONLY TO 4TH, 10TH, AND 12TH DIVISIONS || PROVIDED BY THE DEPARTMENT OF COMBAT TECHNOLOGY Item 578P13A: Goo (Grade B) Similar to to item 9876XW, in the means that this item is an adheisive. However, unlike the Grade A, Grade B hardens under heat and liquefies in freezing temperatures. In normal temperatures it acts just like the Grade A. - Capsule Color: Fiery Orange Combat information: Under normal condition it takes 3-4 posts to get out Freezing temperatures it would take 2 posts (minor distraction) Heated up it'll require strength equal to the user's C + 25% at which point it would take 3 posts. if lower by increments of 5 it'll take one more post for each increment LIMIT TO BE CARRIED ON PERSON - 4 (MUST SEE 12TH FOR REPLACEMENTS AS NEEDED) || AVAILABLE ONLY TO 4TH, 10TH, AND 12TH DIVISIONS || PROVIDED BY THE DEPARTMENT OF COMBAT TECHNOLOGY NOTE::: This is only a secondary option to Grade A. Meaning that you cant have 4 Grade A and 4 Grade B. However you can have any combination that totals out to 4. Item 46Y79K: Goo (Grade C) This item at first glance seems to be like items 9876XW and 578P13A, however the purpose of this is not to hold down the target. The purpose of grade C goo is to boost the offensive of any and all lightning based attacks. It is a semi-adhiesive in the sense it sticks to the opponent for a maximum of five posts. The boost to lightning based attacks is by one half damage increase. Capsule Color: Electric Yellow (UC + (UR x 50%) X 5) / ER = Damage Example T(Allied target) had 38 C and 40 R and the enemy's R is 20. equasion would look like: (38 + 20) X 5 = 290 (Roughly) 290 / 5 = 14.5 Damage Scale Less than 9 = insignificant 9 -13 = Minor 14 - 17 = Intermediate 18 - 20 = Major More than 20 = Critical LIMIT TO BE CARRIED ON PERSON = 4 CAPTSULES || AVAILABLE TO 5TH AND 12TH DIVISIONS ONLY || PROVIDED BY THE DEPARTMENT OF COMBAT TECHNOLOGY Item T63AX8 - Trojan Dagger A crystal dagger, hollowed out on the inside made by a strong enough crystal, or glass to beable to stab someone, inside the hollowed out dagger is a liquid, gasoline or trojan fire, perferably the trojan fire, that sits in the vial. The glass is linked with the user's Reiatsu so that an explosion can be triggered to set the person's insides or outsides on fire. LIMIT ON PERSON - 5 (MUST SEE 12TH FOR REPLACEMENTS) AVAILABLE ONLY TO 8TH, 10TH, 11TH, 12TH, AND 13TH DIVISIONS PROVIDED BY THE DEPARTMENT OF COMBAT TECHNOLOGY Communication Technology Item 67589E3: Communication Watches These watches were designed for use in missions to Hueco Mundo (should it ever come up). They are made to provide faster communication responses than a soul phone, and has has a few features.Three buttons: Green to communicate with 12th Division. Red to Communicate with 4th Division. Blue to communicate with both Divisions. The watch is permenately tapped so that the Sou-Taicho can monitor all communications. 12th can be contacted to relay messages to others on the mission if need be, but 4th must only be contacted in an emergency, while both only in a dire emergency (i.e. Outnubered by espada and half of the party is dieing). MUST BE CHECKED OUT FROM 12TH ON THE DAY OF THE MISSION ((Translation the MUST be returned)) || AVAILABLE TO 3RD, 8TH, 9TH, AND 10TH DIVISIONS FOR MISSION PURPOSES ONLY. || PROVIDED BY THE DEPARTMENT OF ASSISTANT AND COMMUNICATION TECHNOLOGY General Technology Item 74921D-12: Covert Scanner Displays Displays the information on file for the wearer, has DNA recognition as well as retina scans so that only the autherized user can access the information, will self destruct if tampered with. Links to the 9th division database letting them view all intelligence reports and advisements on the subject near them as it scan the local area. Shades, For 9th division counter intel operations to assist in missions and earthly activities. Also records the scans of all spiritually aware beings in the area if a fight breaks out as to record their findings to be better analysed. Which is Automatically transmitted in a live feed to the 9th division database in case of the wearing being killed the information up to their death is still saved. is constantly in use when not in SS and reverts to a normal pair of shades when in SS. LIMIT PER PERSON 1 (MUST SEE TWELFTH FOR REPAIRS AS NEEDED) || AVAILABLE ONLY TO 3rd AND 9TH DIVISION || PROVIDED BY THE DEPARTMENT OF GENERAL TECHNOLOGY Item Y753Q - Gigai Gigai (Faux Body) an artificial body that allows Shinigami to remain in the Human World and interact with Humans. Gigais are artificial bodies that are used for a variety of reasons by Shinigami within the World of the Living. It is currently unknown when exactly the first Gigai was formed and by whom. One reason that a Shinigami might use a Gigai is in the event that they lose their powers as only with their powers can they return to Soul Society. However, while remaining the world of the living, they are targets for Hollows and so choose to reside within a Gigai and begin to behave like Humans in order to blend in and avoid being hunted. Another reason is if it is required for their mission to interact with Humans or to reside among them in order to search for threats and to blend in while doing so. While being created, Gigai can be designed with specific attributes that make their jobs easier depending on their purpose. During this stage, they have the generic appearance of a muscled Human with no unique characteristics or features. When the Gigai is hosted by a Shinigami, it assumes its hosts appearance and they can now be seen by normal Humans the Shinigami happen to be around while they reside in the Gigai. The Gigai does not take on the clothes its Shinigami host is wearing and thus, they must acquire modern clothes in order to blend in with the Humans. LIMIT PER PERSON - 1 (MUST SEE TWELFTH FOR REPAIRS AS NEEDED) || AVAILABLE TO ALL DIVISIONS || PROVIDED BY THE DEPARTMENT OF GENERAL TECHNOLOGY Item R5328 - Gikon Gikon (義魂, Artificial Souls) used by ingesting a gikongan (義魂丸, Artificial Soul Pill). The pill forces the soul out of the body and allows the artificial soul to take control of it, operating in a pre-programmed manner until removed by the Shinigami. They can also be used on a body that has no soul, such as a corpse, or even an inanimate object, such as a stuffed animal. These artificial souls possess their own personalities, which can be specially designed to fit one's specifications. (also known as "Soul Candy") LIMIT TO BE CARRIED ON PERSON -1 DISPENSER 12 PILLS (MUST SEE TWELFTH FOR REFILLS AS NEEDED) || AVAILABLE TO ALL DIVISIONS || PROVIDED BY THE DEPARTMENT OF GENERAL TECHNOLOGY Item 739Z4: Noise Canceling Headphones For when you want absolute silence for when you work {C LIMIT PER PERSON - 1 (MUST SEE TWELFTHE FOR REPAIRS AS NEEDED) || AVAILABLE ONLY TO 12TH DIVISION || DEPARTMENT OF GENERAL TECHNOLOGY Item 865TR: Polymorph a bio-egineered pet that can assume the shape any given item but will not have its size or its effects AVAILABLE TO ALL SHINIGAMI PROVIDED BY 3RD AND 12TH DIVISION TAICHO ((UPDATED ONLY BY 3RD DIVISION TAICHO ANISE DARKFURY)) Item Y78T9A: Reigai an artificial and spiritual body that allows artificial souls to maintain a physical form in the Soul Society. Artificial souls have no physical form in the Soul Society in the same way that they don’t in the Human World. While in the Human World, they can be placed in a Gigai or other forms of bodies in order for them to interact with the environment around them. In the same way, they can be placed inside Reigai while in the Soul Society which allows them to interact with the world there. In this capacity, they are used for experiments conducted by the Shinigami Research and Development Institute in the continued development of artificial souls that are used by Shinigami during missions to the Human World. AVAILABLE ONLY TO 12TH DIVISION || PROVIDED BY THE DEPARTMENT OF GENERAL TECHNOLOGY Item EX7F571-A: Reiatsu Sealing Drug A black, powdered, tasteless, oderless drug that when ingested it seals the persons reiatsu to seated level, regardless of the prisoners current power level. Under normal circumstances this can not be reversed by force. The only exception is in cases such us ((Canon used for reference)) Kenpachi Zaraki and Ichigo Kurosaki. If mixed in with a drink the drug becomes colorless. This was developed for use on prisoners only, and the effects last until the counter drug (Item EX7F571-B) is administered. One canister holds 24 doses. AVAILABLE ONLY TO 2ND, 6TH, AND 12TH DIVISION CAPTAINS. || PERMITTED TO DISTRIBUTE TO SUBORDINATES AS NEEDED. PERMITTED TO STOCK PILE || PROVIDED BY 12TH CAPTAIN AND LIEUTENANT Item EX7F571-B - Reiatsu Releasing Drug A white pill that is specifically designed to counter and null the effects of the Reiatsu Sealing Drug (herewith RSD). Once administered the the chemicals take thirty (RL) minutes before the RSD is completely purged from the prisoner's system. This is namely for those who are found or proven to be innocent. One canister holds 24 doses. || AVAILABLE ONLY TO 2ND, 6TH, AND 12TH DIVISION || CAPTAINS ARE PERMITTED TO STOCKPILE AND DISTRIBUTE TO SUBORDINATES AS NEEDED || PROVIDED BY 12TH CAPTAIN AND LIEUTENANT Item 4279W0 - Reiatsu Suppression Cloak Hides the wearers Reiatsu to the point where its nearly undetectable when they are not participating in combat. LIMIT TO BE CARRIED ON PERSON - 1 AVAILABLE ONLY TO 2ND, 10TH AND 12TH DIVISION PROVIDED BY THE DEPARTMENT OF GENERAL TECHNOLOGY Item 42147: Stymphalian Birds Large metalic birds, wingspans of 4 feet, and a body of 5 feet. a 7 foot tall machine with bronze plating. Green sensors on it's head, and a razor sharp beak http://www.algadon.com/images/monsters/stymphalian_bird.png Lifting heavy objects and transporting them as needed. Leaving a shinigami free to respond to any threat if needed. The device is voice activated, and only functions for captains or lieutenants. Item Conponiates: It's made of metal. It's capable of flying. and it's capable of releasing feathers off of it's wings if they're damaged. This device is not designed for combat. But capable of being redesigned if needed for battle. AVAILABLE ONLY TO 1ST, 3RD, AND 12TH DIVISIONS ||PROVIDED BY THE DEPARTMENT OF GENERAL TECHNOLOGY Medical Technology & Items Item 56Y3M: Hojiku-Zai Each Vial of this substance is 1/5 of an ounce, which is all it takes to regrow limbs upon injection, and looks like some sort of green chemical. LIMIT TO CARRY ON PERSON - 3 STOCKPILE LIMITS 4TH: SEVEN DOZEN (84) VIALS 8TH: 42 VIALS AVAILABLE ONLY TO 4TH, 8TH, AND 12TH DIVISIONS || PROVIDED BY THE DEPARTMENT OF GENERAL TECHNOLOGY One of a kind items Data Gathering Bacteria Data gathering bacteria can be placed on anything or anyone. Once placed they will send a continuous datafeed to Twelfth Division. The feed is raw unchanged details about the enviornment and people around it, as well as the conditions of the person or thing the bacteria has "colonized." Due to the nature of this, we at 12th classify it as a one of a kind item and restrict use of the bacteria to Twelfth Division Captain and Captain Commander only Kido Cannon Everyone should know what the kido cannon is - the huge cannon with the power to destroy entire dimensions. We at Twelfth Division include the Kido cannon on this list as we are the ones who do regular maintenance and repairs. Use of this item is limited to Fifth Division Captain and Captain Commander only Feather Weight ReHex Arm The tech in question the 'Feather Weight RaHex Arm is made through taking a special type of steel that is strong but is still light weight hence the Feather Weight within the name. The ReHex within the name refers the the sekki sekki within the steel itself as it dispurses reiatsu within it. And thus creating a hyper strong arm resistant to kido Creater's Notes: Note A) Can only block or absorb to a certen point Note B) user cannot use kido or any form of reiatsu through this arm as the Sekki sekki in it drains reiatsu Note C) Kido/Bala/Cero absorbsions stop after max level of kido for rank (extensions on amount gaven are allowed through 12th's RPing. And only creater's RP((I.E. You get kido extend and want your arm extended then you MUST come see Aiden Stonesoul ICLY))) This abilty is is also only reguarding spells half your level. Examples: Seated V Seated: Using a 33+ will break the arm if looking at Kido LT V LT: Using a 54+ to 61 will break the arm CPT V CPT: 70+ will break the arm Note D) THIS TECH IS A UNIQUE ITEM! ONE PER PERSON EVER! MUST HAVE TAICHO PERMSSION FOR THIS PIECE OF TECH Note E) Strength of tech is equal to 50% of users Control